Sing Me to Heaven
by Green-and-Silver
Summary: *SLASH* Legolas reveals hidden secrets of the past to Frodo, and now they haunt him more then ever before. Legolas/Aragorn. NO SMUT!


~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

**Sing Me to Heaven**  
by Green-and-Silver

The moon was bright on that particular evening. Silhouetted against the stars was Legolas, hands folded neatly in his lap and his eyes turned heavenward. His thin blond hair wafted in the cold breeze, making a gentle singing sound. And, then, as if it were the most natural thingin the world, he began to sing in the Elven tongue:

_"Amin holaime ale' lle iire lle  
Van cutai itair sut lle ruisa  
Sut? Amin now tanya mela amin  
Ar' san' lle bethio olvarn  
Ve' i' amrun rosse naio amin  
I' amada mela lle n'alaquel?"_

His voice was held with a strong, but at the same time, glorious vibrato that echoed off the chasm of tress surrounding Frodo. He didn't sit up. He knew very well that Legolas was aware of him being awake, as he ceased to sing. The hobbit couldn't make out much, but he could tell that Legolas was singing about a youngmand and leaving. And love.

"Who is he?" Legolas turned around so he could see the elf's breathtaking profile. His hair dripped off hisshoulder artlessly. "That man you sing of?"

He didn't answer for a long time. He just sat there, staring at the ground with a vacant expression. frodo could see him swallow, and glistening tears that reflected the starlight began to form in his eyes. Frodo saddened deeply. "Legolas, I'm sorry for upsettnig you..." he sat up and looked concernedly to his companion. "I'd just really like to know."

A smile formed through the tears, making Frodo swallow a gasp. He knew of Legolas' natural Elven beauty, but, after thinking about it, he had never seen him smile before. Brushing a stray lock of hair behind his pointed ear, Legolas stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's nothing, I'm just musing over something that happened a long time ago."

"Tell me," Frodo coaxed, pulling his legs toward him.

He sighed. "Frodo, amin'mellon, it's time I told you a story..."

_'Legolas! Wait! I... please don't go!'_

The young elf turned and looked wistfully to his friend. 'Estel, no. Please.'

Desperation fogged his judgement. He dashed toward Legolas and, grabbing his arms, pulled him into a fiery kiss. Legolas, with his eyes closed, let out a cry; half moan and half sob. 'Estel!' He said weakly, tears staining his eyes and cheeks.

'Please,' Estel begged, parting briefly and looking mournfully into his perfectly blue eyes, 'just let me kiss you. I love you.'

Another choked sobsounded. Their lips met in a passionate lock. Their fingers laced in one hand, and the others found their own way. Legolas' spare hand rested on his lover's shoulder, and Aragorn's cupped the elf's face lovingly. The blond pulled apart briefly. 'It will never work,' he said softly, opening his eyes and meeting Estel's, 'you're a human, and I, an elf. And our fathers are on the warpath with eachother. Please, dont.'

'Don't what?' Estel cried fiercely, 'Don't fall in love with you? You think I can help that?' He grabbed his forearm, turning him around and forcing him to meet his gaze. 'Legolas, love is not something that I can control. I don't know why, I don't know how, but here is one thing I do know: I love you more then you will ever understand! You are the only star in my sky, Legolas...' they neard, eyes half closed. 'Please don't say that you'll leave me... ever.'

The story came to a halt, Legolas gagging on his own tears. Frodo stood, aghast at what he was hearing. He had no idea that he and Aragorn were... lovers! Even previously. He had never thought of themas anything more then friends. He looked up and saw a far hand over his mouth, making Frodo feel more sympathy then he ever thought he could. "What happened?" ... silence... "tell me. Please."

He swallowed back another sob and continued.

_Legolas broke away and collapsed a few feet in front of him, weakly resting on his knees. Aragorn looked sadly upon the whimpering elf. 'Remember... remember that song? The song we sang? We made it so that if things ever get bad... you'll always remember that we love each other.' _

He kneeled down beside him, wrapping both arms around the trembling being. Then he began to sing.

'If you were to comfort me  
Sing me a lullaby  
If you were to mourn for me  
Sing me a requiem  
If you were to hold me  
And kiss away my fears  
Sing me this very song  
Sing me to heaven!'

The sobs were now hysterical. Legolas threw himself into Aragorn's willing arms and wept.

'Just enver let me go  
The darkness all around us  
But we are a beacen of light  
Though enveloped in cold  
Sing me a lullaby  
A requiem...'

The lown note reverberated off the ground. Legolas looked up and sang weakly, though in perfect harmony:

'Sing me to heaven!'

"Legolas." The elf's gaze shot up and saw Strider, standing, transfixed upon him. He melted into the shadows meekly, looking away.

"Go away, Estel."

"You still have the nerve to call me by that name?"

"Go away!"

Frodo stood up and submissively left without question. Aragorn's demanding gaze remianed upon Legolas, all the memories of the song washing back onto him. "I can't believe you remember the words-- let alone the tune."

"How could I forget?" He choked, afterthought. There was a pause. Aragorn was about to say something, when his friend cut him off. "There hasn't been a day that's passed, Estel, since you left me that I haven't thought about you." Estel silenced himself. "I still love you."

"We were young, foolish--"

"No!" He cried, leaping to his feet. "_You_ were young and foolish! I was desperately in love! Even now, when we touch, I can still hear the song playing in my head."

"Damn it, Legolas!" He cursed, turning away. "It wasn't love."

"Then what is love?" Snapped the elf fiercely, tears running down his pale cheeks in iridescent rivulets. "You and your precoius Arwen?"

"Don't you dare speak of Arwen like that!"

"Do you know how jealous I am of her? She doesn't know how lucky she is!" The words themselves were loving, but Legolas spat them with malice and fury. "That self-absorbed, overly-pampered _nandor_ is what strayed you away from me! She doesn't love you!" He now had to fight for each word. Each sentence was a battle to be won. "I... love you. Please, don't leave me here."

Silence.

"You said you wouldn't leave me, Estel. You promised me."

"That is the past."

Pure, honest-to-God anger surged through him. "_May you rot in Hell!_" With that, Legolas leapt up nto a tree and darted through the canopy, never sparing a glance back.

"Legolas!"

_'Legolas! Wonderful news!' His servant skipped into the room, where Legolas sat, a brush running through his hair. 'Lord Estel is in love!' A knowing smile appeared on his lips, though she didn't see it._

The next sentence is what sent an onslaught of emotions surging through him.

'... with Arwen!'

Arwen!

Arwen!

With Arwen!

"WITH ARWEN!" Legolas cried out, stumbling over a tree branch and falling gracelessly onto the ground of the woods. He felt pain seer through his knee, but he didn't care. The pregnant sky began to rain, making droplets of water cling to his hair that fanned over the sides of his face. "With Arwen! You're in love with Arwen! And now I have nothing... nothing!"

Estel stopped, looking, deeply saddened, upon the elf. "I'm all alone now!" He sobbed, "I'm lost and I'm going to die. And maybe I'll enjoy it." Legolas let the tears speak for him.

Putting a hand to his chest, Estel said, "hide-and-seek."

The elf said nothing, just sobbed.

"Your life is like a game of hide-and-seek." Legolas looked up, but didn't turn to him. "You stayed hidden for so long that you forgot you were hiding..." tears shown in the ranger's eyes. "Someone was supposed to come and find you, weren't they, Legolas? But no one ever did. You just sat there, waiting and praying for someone to care enough to look." Now even the ranger was choking on his sorrow. "Does anyone care you're still out there, hiding?"

Legolas stood up and stared at him, pain beyond all pain showing on his face and in his eyes. "Sing me a lullaby," he tried to sing, but it sounded more like whimpering.

"A requiem..."

Together, they sang, "Sing me to heaven."

_C'est finis_

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~ 


End file.
